I love you I hate you
by HappyWickedness
Summary: Jack est perdue, brisée, après le départ de son première amour Riley McDonough, le chanteur du groupe Before You Exit. Mais à son retour tous sera bouleversé, et son quotidien devient plus horrible qu'il ne l'était déjà.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Es-ce qu'au fond tu sais vraiment ce qu'est souffrir ? Ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu m'as dit que tu partais.

**₪†₪**

**« -Jack, je t'aime tu sais, mais on doit s'arrêter là, je vais enregistrer un album et faire des concerts dans tout le pays, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ça, mais c'est vraiment mon rêve je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance. »**

**₪†₪**

Et moi je suis restée là, sans bouger, sans parler. J'avais un horrible mal de crâne, le choc, où peut-être était-ce le faite que je respirais à peine. Je t'ai regardé sourire en me racontant tout ce qui allait t'arriver, c'était la pire torture qu'on m'a fait subir tu sais ? Te voir sourire alors que tu me larguais, alors que moi j'étais brisée.

**₪†₪**

"-**Tu m'en veux pas trop ?** Finit-il par demander en voyant le visage brisé de la blonde qui se tenait face à lui.  
-**Non,** souffla-t-elle doucement."

**₪†₪**

C'était le "non" le moins crédible de l'histoire du "non". Mais tu as fait semblant de me croire et tu es parti. Moi je suis restée là, clouée au sol, versant une première larme. Je me sentais abandonnée, trahie, blessée. Tu m'avais trahi, abandonné, et bléssé. Et puis quelqu'un m'a prit dans ses bras, un réconfort tellement faible part rapport à ma douleur.

**₪†₪**

"-**Viens avec nous,** demanda doucement Connor. **Et si tu ne veux pas il te suffit de me le demander et je reste. Je te promets que si tu me le demandes je reste.**  
**-Non, Connor pars avec lui, avec eux, vous avez travaillé dur pour y arriver, je peux pas vous enlever ça,** dit doucement la blonde.  
-**D'accord,** souffla-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.  
-**Tu me promets que tu m'oublies pas.**  
**-C'est promis, tu vas me manquer Jack.**"

**₪†₪**

Il m'a serré longtemps dans ses bras cette nuit là, c'était mon meilleur ami. Il a dit les mots que j'aurais voulu entendre de ta bouche. Il était prêt à mettre ses rêves en suspens pour que les miens aient une chance de se réaliser. Je vous ai laissé partir le cœur lourd. Connor a tenue sa promesse lui, j'ai eu des appels des messages. Mais de toi, qu'es-ce que j'ai eu ? Quatre, peut-être cinq messages pour le nouvel an, et mon anniversaire.  
J'aurais voulu plus Riley, j'aurais voulu que tu m'embrases, que tu me sers contre toi une dernière en disant à quel point j'allais te manquer. Je sais pas moi, j'aurais voulu quelque chose de plus, une marque d'affection, quelque chose qui aurait prouvé que tu ne m'oublierais pas.  
Mais j'ai survécu, je me suis reconstruite, peu à peu, pierre par pierre. J'ai rencontré quelques autres garçons avec qui ça n'a jamais duré plus de six mois, c'est quand même long six mois, c'est un quart de notre histoire tout de même. Puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, un garçon adorable, qui s'occupait bien de moi, qui n'avait pas de trop grand rêve pour ne pas avoir à me laisser comme toi tu l'as fait, je m'en suis assurée tout de même, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.  
Cette année je rentre à la Fac, tu sais la Fac qu'on voulait faire ensemble, cette Fac d'Art tellement réputé à New-York. Quant à Thad il rentre en École supérieur de math, plutôt ennuyant hein ? On avait une histoire tellement drôle et mouvementé tout les deux, que qui aurait cru qu'un jour je partagerais ma vie avec un matheux plutôt qu'avec un musicien.  
Mais peu importe, tout les deux nous louons un appart dans le centre de New-York, il est plutôt jolie, j'aurais préféré qu'il se trouve dans Brooklyn mais ça aussi c'était notre rêve. Aucun de nous deux n'aurait pensé que finalement j'aurais une vie si conditionnée.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : J'ai jamais ressentie quelque chose d'aussi douloureux, que ton regard qui se pose sur moi.

17 septembre 2014 

J'ai imaginé cette journée des milliers de fois, te croiser dans New-York, te voir dans une librairie regardant les magazines qui parle de toi alors que moi j'achèterai une revue littéraire, tu aurais pu me rentrer dedans en échappant à une nuée de fans, on aurait pu se retrouver face à face à dans un de ses bars où joue de jeunes groupes comme toi avant, on aurait pu être invités à une fête d'amis commun. (...)

**17 septembre 2014**

Jack passa les grandes portes de la faculté d'art réputé dans laquelle elle avait eu tellement peur d'être refusé. Mais ses histoires avaient tout particulièrement touchées et impressionnées les recruteurs qui l'avaient accueilli avec plaisir dans la Fac de ses rêves. Elle regarda admirative les grands portes en fer forgées qui avait vu passer tellement d'étudiant avant elle. C'était un honneur pour elle de les passer à son tour.  
Elle suivit les panneaux improvisés qui indiquait l'amphithéâtre dans lequel se trouvait déjà un grand nombre d'élèves. Le directeur de la prestigieuse école commença sur un discourt interminable sur le respect de la vielle école, puis termina en souhaitant une très bonne année à ses nouveaux étudiants.

De l'autre côté de la salle Riley pianota rapidement quelque chose sur son téléphone, avant de relever les yeux vers l'assemblé qui se trouvait devant lui. Il tweeta un nouveau message disant que ses début à la fac n'allait surement pas être aussi drôle et mouvementé que les trois dernières années qu'il venait de vivre.

Jack regarda son emploie du temps en même temps que sa carte des locaux beaucoup trop grand pour son sens de l'orientation particulièrement mauvais.

« -**De l'aide peut-être ?** Demanda le grand basané dans lequel elle venait de rentrer par mégarde en tentant de trouver la salle de musique.  
-**Je serai totalement débile de refuser parce que mon sens de l'orientation est à revoir,** répondit-elle en souriant.

Un rire échappa au brun alors qu'il regarda attendrit la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui.

-**Je m'appelle Thomas,** dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
-**Jack**, répondit-elle en serrant la poignée qu'il lui proposait.  
-**Prénom très particulier pour une fille mais j'aime beaucoup.**  
-**Merci, excuses-moi mais ça me chiffonne, j'ai l'impression de te connaître.**  
-**Je fais partie de Before You Exit c'est peut-être pour ça.**

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, puis balaya la tête de droite à gauche.

-**Co, Connor est là aussi ?**  
-**Tu le connais ?** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaircit d'un coup. **C'est donc toi la fameuse Jack !** **Connor est juste là-bas avec sa guitare,** indiqua-t-il d'un signe de tête. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de remercier et se dirigea d'en pas rapide vers son ami de longue date. Puis d'un coup elle se stoppa, s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, s'il l'avait oublié, ou pire s'il l'avait remplacé. Son estomac se noua, ses jambes se mire à trembler mais son état physique n'était rien en comparaissons à ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit.

_Un choc, le froid, le chaud, la douleur, le bonheur, la joie, la peur, la confusion, le déni, la haine, l'amour, l'ambiguïté, l'incompréhension, le souvenir, le désir, la terreur._

Puis il releva son visage de sa guitare et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller comme jamais avant, il laissa tomber sa guitare à ses côtés et se jeta sur la blonde qu'il serra longtemps contre lui à l'en étouffer.

-**Connor,** souffla-t-elle doucement. **Tu vas me tuer, si tu continues de me serrer comme ça.**

_Un rire, une caresse, une nouvelle accolade, un sourire, un baiser sur la joue, quelques regards._

-**Jack, Jack mon dieu tu es magnifique, tu m'as tellement manqué,** s'exclama le chanteur en serrant une nouvelle fois la blonde dans ses bras.

Pendant un long moment leurs yeux ne rompirent pas ces liens qu'ils avaient trouvé de peur d'être séparés de nouveau. Qui sait ce qui se passait dans leurs esprits, toutes les choses qu'ils auraient voulu se confier, les histoires qu'ils avaient à se raconter, sa vie de star, sa vie d'adolescente, ses années lycées, ses concerts à travers toute l'Amérique. Mais au lieu de ça il caressa délicatement la joue de la blond son regard bleu clair planté dans celui marron gris de la jeune femme.

-**Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi,** souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sa main glissa dans le cou de Jack et observa longuement la jeune fille avec qui auparavant il avait partagé tant de choses.

-**T'es vraiment magnifique Jack, je me rappelais que tu l'étais, mais pas à ce point.**

Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu'elle se serra une nouvelle fois contre le corps du blond.

-**Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là au juste ?** Fini-t-elle part demander.  
-**On a tous décidé qu'il faudrait quand même faire des études, donc avec Thomas et Braiden on est rentrés ici l'année dernière et Riley nous a rejoint cette année, même s'il était pas chaud à l'idée d'aller à la Fac.**

Son cœur eu un pincement à l'entente de son prénom, elle aurait du s'en douter, c'était leurs rêve à tout les trois cette fac.  
Il était peut-être à quelques mètres, ou d'en une salle qu'elle fréquenterait plus tard, peut-être qu'il quittera un cours qu'elle commencera, peut-être qu'ils se croiseraient dans un cours commun, dans un couloir, ou dans un des grands parc de la faculté. Il y avait des centaines de façon pour des retrouvailles, mais rien ne les poussaient à vouloir se revoir.

Riley pianota sur son téléphone quelques réponse aux fans qui par son premier tweet avait fait remarqué sa connexion. Un message de son frère ainé le stoppa en plein milieu d'un mot, le laissant lâcher un soupire.

_De : Connor_  
_À : Riley_  
_Devines avec qui je suis !_

_À : Connor_  
_De : Riley_  
_Avec Thomas et Braiden, rien de bien exceptionnelle._

_De : Connor_  
_À : Riley_  
_Non, une certaine Jack, blonde, très jolie, je suppose que tu te rappelles d'elle._

Il serra son téléphone comme pour faire face à la nouvelle. Trois ans, trois longue année étaient passées depuis leurs départ, c'était il y a trois ans qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné derrière lui. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le courage à vrai dire, trop faible, trop sentimental, trop nul, trop stupide, trop lâche, trop amoureux. Il se rappelait de chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit ce jour là, chaque horrible paroles qui était sortit de sa bouche, il se rappelait de ses yeux imbibés de larmes qu'elle n'osait pas laisser couler devant lui, elle se rappelait du ridicule « non » qu'elle avait répondu quand il lui demandé si elle lui en voulait, bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait. _Tu as été le pire des cons ce soir là,_ se répéta-t-il encore une fois. Il répondit un simple « Oui je m'en rappel. » alors qu'il aurait voulu lui poser des centaines de question, savoir comment elle allait, si elle avait un petit-ami, un appart à Brooklyn, si elle écrivait toujours, si son sourire était toujours aussi radieux, si elle n'avait pas teint ou coupé ses long cheveux blonds dans lesquels il aimait tant passer ses doigts alors qu'elle dormait contre lui, si ses yeux avaient toujours ce ton vert gris qui entourait l'anneau noisette autour de sa pupille. Mais non un message simple, court, indifférent qui au fond trahissait sa douleur, l'envie déchirante de la revoir, et la peur considérable que cela engageait.

-**Alors c'était comment l'album, la tournée et tout ce qui va avec ?** Demanda la blonde en marchant à côté du chanteur.  
-**C'était vraiment génial, on a des fans géniaux, l'album plait, c'est vraiment cool. Mais si tu étais venue ça aurait été** **encore plus parfait,** répondit Connor en jetant un regard et un sourire en coin à la jeune femme.

Elle sourit et replaça une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

-**Je me sens tellement con,** avoua tout à coup le chanteur en soufflant tout l'air que contenait ses poumons. **J'aurais du t'appeler plus souvent, venir te voir dès que j'avais un peu de temps libre et que j'étais pas là de chez nous. J'aurais même du te prévenir que j'avais réussi mon entrée dans la Fac qu'on voulait faire tout les trois.**

_Un nouveau choc, ce petit pincement au creux de sa poitrine, le trou qui avait été béant qui se rouvre doucement, mais de manière tellement douloureuse._

-**T'en fait pas Connor, tu as été là quand même, tu m'as pas oublié toi.**  
**-****Il ne t'a jamais appelé ?** Demanda-t-il timidement.  
-**Jamais****,** souffla-t-elle.  
-**Lui en veux pas ça a été dur pour lui aussi.**

Elle secoua doucement la tête de haut pour seule réponse. La phrase repassait en boucle de sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir quand il l'a laissé sur le bord de la route, désespérée, brisée, fatiguée, désabusée. Il était parti la laissant là, genre banque route sans rien d'autre que sa souffrance.

_

(...) Mais jamais j'aurais pensé inventer un mensonge aussi minable, et que, je le sais, me mènera à ma perte. J'aurais voulu faire autre chose, trouver d'autre chose à te dire, mais j'ai jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi douloureux que ton regard qui se pose sur moi. (...)

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux un peu éblouie par le soleil après les avoir laissé fermé une dizaine de minutes. Il les ferma une seconde fois, sans grande raison évidente.

-**Excuses-moi, tu es Riley McDonough ?** Demanda une voix féminine devant lui.  
-**Oui,** répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux.  
**-****J'adore ce que tu fais, es-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il te plait ?**  
**-****Oui, oui,** répondit-il en tentant d'avoir une note joyeuse dans sa voix.  
-**Merci.**

Il souffla un « De rien » en signant le bout de papier qu'elle lui tendait et la regarda partir. Il tentait de se rappeler vaguement la silhouette élancée de la blonde, sans succès. Il regarda une nouvelle fois, le soleil déjà haut de onze heure, il lui rappelait une couleur qu'il avait bien trop connu, celle de ses long cheveux blond, et encore une fois, il tentait de se rappelait chacun des ses traits sans succès. _Deux ans Riley, vous êtes restés deux putains d'années ensemble et tu n'es pas capable de te rappeler de son visage._ Il laissa tomber sa tête en avant et massa sa nuque douloureuse.

-**Ça va Riley ?** Demanda son ami qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés.

Il répondit d'un simple grognement affirmatif très peu convainquant.

-**Non, ça va pas, je te connais,** dit le guitariste.  
-**Ça va Braiden,** répondit las le chanteur.  
-**J'ai vu Connor avec une première année tout à l'heure, il avait l'air de bien la connaître.**  
**-****C'est Jack, et oui on peu dire qu'il la connait bien.**  
**-****Elle est plutôt jolie, et puis ils sont adorables tout les deux.**

Il serra son téléphone aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour contenir la colère et le désespoir qui commençaient à se rependre dans ses veines.

-**J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas c'est ça ?** Demanda Braiden.  
-**Non, non,** souffla le brun.  
-**C'est elle la fameuse fille que tu as laissé derrière toi,** dit doucement le blond.

Riley se leva brusquement et partie sans adresser un regard à son ami. Il se dirigea vers les portes de la faculté qu'il ne pouvait pas fréquentait une minute de plus aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de la sortie il percuta une jeune fille, qui lança quelques jurons en ramassant ses livres. Il observa longuement la crinière blonde et la silhouette élancée qu'il avait l'impression de connaître. Puis son cœur rata un battement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent quelque peu mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

-**Ja, Jack ?** Finit-il par réussir à souffler.

La jeune femme releva des yeux interrogateurs vers le brun. Elle regarda les yeux brillants d'étoiles et de larmes qu'il fixait sur elle. Elle réfléchit quelque seconde et inventa un mensonge.

**-****J'aurais voulu être celle que tu cherches mais malheureusement je m'appelle Liara.**  
**-****Je suis désolé, je me suis trompé de personne, tu lui ressembles beaucoup et ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.**  
-**Tu tenais beaucoup à cette fille non ?** Demanda la blonde en tentant d'éviter le regard du jeune homme.  
-**Oui, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le croire, et que tout le monde pouvait le croire. En trois ans j'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle mais j'ai jamais vraiment osé lui parler, avoir une vrai conversation avec elle. 'Fin bref j'ai pas à te parle de ça tu as surement bien mieux à faire.**  
-**Non, parles-moi d'elle s'il te plait, parles-moi de ce qu'elle représentait, et de tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, je suis prête à t'écouter.**  
**-****Pourquoi ?** Demanda le brun en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme qui le regardait fixement.  
**-****Parce que je veux savoir.**  
**-****C'est pas une raison très convaincante.**  
**-****C'est pas une raison du tout, mais c'est la vérité.**

Le chanteur laissa échapper un petit rire en baissant la tête, mais la blonde le regarda attentivement pressé qu'il tombe dans son piège et qu'il lui révèle tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle allait laissé tomber et partir quand elle entendit un faible « d'accord ». Elle regarda le brun qui n'avait toujours pas relevé son visage.

-**Elle était tout, absolument tout, elle m'a poussé à réaliser mes rêves, **commença-t-il, **elle m'a encouragé quand je voulais baisser les bras. Et quand enfin j'ai réussi, grâce à elle, je l'ai laissé tomber comme si de rien n'était. Et j'ai regretté, j'ai regretté comme jamais on peut le faire durant c'est trois dernières années. Je l'aimais comme un fou.**  
-**Tu as essayé de reprendre contacte avec elle ?**  
-**Jamais, je lui ai envoyé quelques sms pour son anniversaire et les fêtes de fin d'année, c'est tout.**  
-**Pourquoi tu l'as pas appelé et tu ne lui as pas tout dis ?**  
-**J'avais trop honte, trop peur de sa réaction, j'avais peur qu'elle me dise « T'es qu'un gros con tu m'as abandonné et avec le sourire en plus ».**  
-**Elle l'aurait pas fait, j'en suis sûre.**  
-**J'en suis pas si certain moi.**  
-**Elle t'aimait et rien aurait pu changer ça.**  
-**Comment tu peux savoir ça ?**  
-**Ton fond d'écran.**

Il déverrouilla une nouvelle fois son téléphone, qu'il débloquait et bloquait nerveusement depuis quelques minutes et laissa apercevoir une photo de lui la blond blottie contre lui.

-**La façon dont elle se sert contre toi, ta main qu'elle ne serait prête à lâcher pour rien au monde, la façon dont ses yeux sont fermés au contact de tes lèvres sur son front.**

Il ne lâcha pas son fond d'écran des yeux et observa chaque détail que sa camarade relevait. _Et si elle avait raison ?_ Se demanda-t-il.

-**Mais c'est finis maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je peux pas l'appeler comme ça après trois ans et lui dire « Salut c'est moi. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, je t'aime encore, tu veux bien qu'on se revoit ? »**  
-**Je suis désolée je dois y aller, salut à une prochaine fois,** répondit la jeune femme expressément sans explication.

Il eu à peine le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était déjà évadée au loin. Il fixa son fond d'écran longtemps. Puis releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'éloignait rapidement. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante, ses manières, le ton de sa voix, tout lui rappelait son ancienne amante.

_Je t'aime encore,_ avait-il dit, elle l'avait entendu de ses lèvres, de ses propres lèvres qu'elle avait tant aimé et désiré. Ça ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête, ça faisait mal, ça faisait l'effet d'une noyade tu n'arrives plus à respirer, ta gorge brûle, le manque d'air te provoque une migraine horrible, et puis tu cèdes, tu cèdes à ce reflex humain et tu ouvres la bouche pour respirer mais tout se qui rentre c'est de l'eau et tu te noies, comme c'était prévu, à cause d'un reflex humain.  
Alors elle se laissa submerger et laissa ses joues s'humidifier derrière quelques larmes clairs qui n'avaient, d'après elle, pas leurs places ici.

-**Jack ?** Appela une voix douce derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas et essuya du revers de la main les larmes sur ses joues. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda attendant qu'elle lui adresse un signe.

-**Jack qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?** Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
-**Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit, pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu Connor ?**  
-**Te prévenir de quoi ?** Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.  
-**Qu'il m'aimait encore, qu'il était toujours aussi attaché à moi, et puis qu'il était toujours aussi beau.**  
-**Hé c'est mon frère quand même, il est forcément super canon,** ria-t-il. **Et pour ce qui était du reste, je pensais pas qu'il allait te balancer ça de bute en blanc.**  
-**Il l'a pas fait, il pensait qu'il parlait de moi à quelqu'un d'autre.**

Le musicien lança un regard de travers à la blonde ne comprenant pas sa dernière phrase.

-**Laisses tomber.**  
-**Je pense que c'est mieux oui.**

_

(...) Et quand tu m'as dit que tu pensais encore à moi et que tu m'aimais, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? C'est là que je me suis rendue compte d'à quel point mon mensonge était stupide, à quel point il allait me couter chère.

Parfois je me dis que je devrais arrêter ce journal, que ça me raccroche à toi, que c'est totalement débile de faire comme si je te parlais, comme si je pouvais encore me confier à toi.

Jack.  
_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2 : Une page de plus, un jour de plus, des emmerdes de plus._

18 septembre 2014

-**Tu as vu Jack hier ?** Demanda l'aîné en marchant aux côtés de son frère.  
-**Non,** souffla Riley en continuant de fixer ses pieds.  
-**D'accord.**

Le silence pesait entre les deux frères.

_L'incompréhension, la jalousie, la haine, l'amour, le désire, les questions qui se bousculent à l'intérieur de leurs crânes._

-**Tu tiens encore à elle pas vrai ?** Finit par lancer le blond à son frère cadet.

Un grognement affirmatif, puis un nouveau silence, tout aussi pesant que le second, quoi que à vrai dire, plus pesant que le premier, plus de questions, moins de réponses.

-**Elle est toujours aussi jolie ?** Demanda d'une voix à peine audible le brun.  
-**J'aurais voulu te mentir pour te protéger mais tu m'en aurais voulu.**  
-**Elle est encore plus belle c'est ça ?**  
-**Oui****,** souffla-t-il.

Riley secoua la tête en faisant la moue indescriptible. Il la voulait, il la voulait maintenant dans ses bras, il voulait la redécouvrir, l'aimer, l'embrasser, l'admirer. Oui, à la seconde il aurait tué rien que pour pouvoir l'admirer.

-**Tu m'as pas raconté ta rentrée,** lança Thad à travers l'appartement.  
-**C'était plutôt cool, j'ai retrouvé un de mon meilleur ami d'enfance qui est en deuxième année, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de le voir,** répondit la blonde sans quitter des yeux de sa revue.  
-**C'est super, tu me le présenteras un de ces jours,** dit le brun en nouant sa cravate puis en embrassant la joue de sa petite amie.

Elle affirma d'un grognement en croquant dans sa pomme et en regardant son amant se battre avec sa cravate.

-**Viens là****,** dit-elle en faisant le nœud de cravate.  
-**Merci, bon allé je dois y aller, je t'aime.**  
-**Moi aussi,** souffla-t-elle après le chaste baiser.

_  
18 septembre 2014

Une page de plus, un jour de plus, des emmerdes de plus, un mensonge trop lourd à porter. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, qu'es-ce qui m'a poussé à inventer le mensonge le plus débile de l'histoire de la planète. (...)  
_

-**On se retrouve au déjeuner ?** Demanda Riley à son frère aîné.  
-**Beh je pensais déjeuner ...**  
-**Avec Jack****,** finit-t-il. **Je comprends tant pis.**  
-**Viens avec nous si tu veux.**  
-**Et si elle ne veut pas me revoir ?**  
-**Elle a fait sa vie sans toi tu sais...**

Un choc, son visage se décomposa et il devient pâle. _Beh oui imbécile à quoi tu t'attendais, tu pensais qu'elle allait attendre bien sagement que tu reviennes._

-**Je suis désolé,** dit Connor, **j'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça comme ça.**  
-**Non, non, tu as raison,** souffla Riley.

La jeune écrivain pénétra dans une salle de cours vide de la section littéraire, _huit heures quarante deux_ affichait sa montre. Elle sortie le cahier où chaque jours une page de plus était remplis, ce journal qu'elle cachait douloureuse.

(...) Je voulais arrêter Riley, j'aurais voulu arrêter de penser à toi tout le temps, me sentir moins mal, moins amoureuse. J'aurais voulu arrêter ce journal quand j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, quand je me suis attachée à Thad. Mais il me rattache encore désespérément à toi et au fond je ne veux pas t'oublier. (...)

-**Liara ?** Appela une voix à l'entré.

La blonde ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'entente du prénom qui n'était pas le siens. Et se remémora cet horrible mensonge qu'elle avait employé la veille, et qu'elle tentait de terrer tant bien que mal. Elle releva alors son visage vers le brun contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-**Ah Riley, tu vas bien ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?**  
-**Ça va, et toi ? J'espérais trouver quelqu'un mais bon...** soupira-t-il.  
-**Toujours la même fille ?**  
-**Hum,** affirma-t-il.  
-**C'est peut-être en arrêtant de la chercher que tu la trouveras.**  
-**J'en suis pas si sûr.**  
-**Pourquoi ?**  
**-****Parce que si je ne la cherche pas, elle ne me cherchera pas.**  
-**J'ai pas dit que tu devais attendre qu'elle te trouve,** dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires.  
-**Alors quoi ?**  
-**Laisses les choses aller d'elles même.**  
-**En gros tu me demandes d'attendre sagement que le bon dieu face que nos routes se croisent.**  
-**Tu l'as peut-être déjà vu sans t'en rendre compte, parfois ce qu'on cherche est juste sous notre nez**, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de quitter la salle sans se retourner.

Il regarda attentivement la blonde s'éloigner, _trop mystérieuse, trop tentatrice, trop jolie, trop Jack._

(...) Et puis j'ai commencé à prendre goût à ce jeu de la souffrance, ou peut-être au goût amer de vengeance au fond de la gorge. Tu sais cette saveur que tu détestes au début puis à laquelle tu prends goût et qu'à ton plus grand étonnement tu finis par apprécier et même par redemander. (...)

18 septembre 2014 aux alentours de midi et demi.

-**Allo ?** Lança la blonde en répondant à son mobile.  
-**Jack Petersberry me feriez vous l'honneur de partager un repas avec moi ? **Ria Connor à l'autre bout du combiné.  
-**Vous avez l'air charmant, je ne puis donc point refuser,** ria-t-elle à son tour.  
-**Parfait, bon trêve de plaisanterie on se retrouve à la fontaine dans cinq minutes ?**  
-**D'accord.**

La blonde raccrocha et se dirigea à leur point de rendez-vous qui n'était qu'à quelques pas. Elle aperçu son ami à quelque mettre qui lui adressa un signe de main ainsi qu'un sourire. Il la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-**Ça va ma belle ?** Demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche blonde.  
-**Ça va et toi ?** Répondit-elle en souriant.

Le brun sortie de la cafétéria un expresso à la main, il observa les quelques personne qui se trouvait aux alentours. Son regard s'arrêta son frère serrant la mystérieuse amie qu'il avait rencontré la veille.

_De : Riley_  
_À : Connor_  
_Tu connais Liara ? O.O_

_De : Connor_  
_A : Riley_  
_Qui ?_

_De : Riley_  
_A : Connor_  
_Beh la fille qui est avec toi._

_De : Connor_  
_A : Riley_  
_C'est Jack._

_**« Tu tenais beaucoup à cette fille non ? » « C'est pas une raison du tout, mais c'est la vérité. » « Elle t'aimait et rien aurait pu changer ça. » « Tu l'as peut-être déjà vu sans t'en rendre compte, parfois ce qu'on cherche est juste sous notre nez. »**_  
_Trop jolie, trop ressemblante, trop mystérieuse, trop Jack. Tu aurais du le deviner, tu aurais du le voir, te rendre compte de la supercherie. Trop maline, trop crédible, trop ingénieuse, trop Jack._

Connor leva la tête de son écran cherchant des yeux son frère. Il l'aperçu qui fixait son écran en serrant son téléphone, acceptant le choque auquel il venait d'être confronté.

-**Je reviens,** lança Connor en se dirigeant vers son frère.

Sans réfléchir la bonde partie à sa suite, le talonnant de près.

-**Riley ça va****?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le brun leva vers Jack des yeux pleins de haine à travers lesquels ont pouvait voir de la souffrance

-**Tu t'es foutue de moi, je m'en voulais, et je t'ai dis ce que je ressentais et tu as continué à jouer avec moi. J'avoue j'ai été un gros con aussi, mais là, tu me déçois Jack.**

Il continua de la fixer les yeux remplient de larmes qu'ils n'osaient pas laisser couler. Un fil se tendait entre leurs regards humides et personne n'osait bouger. Connor restait en retrait se contentant de regarder la scène à laquelle il était étranger.

-**Je me suis pas foutue de toi,** souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. **Je savais pas comment t'affronter.**  
-** Oh Jack s'il te plait ne me joue pas le coup de la fille faible, on sait tout les deux que tu n'es pas comme ça !**  
-**Et qu'es-ce que tu en sais ?** Lança-t-elle en haussant le ton. **Ça fait trois que tu ne m'as pas parlé.**  
-**Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? **  
-**Et bien pourquoi pas ?**  
-**Non mais..**  
-**Non, mais c'est bon là, vous la fermez tout les deux,** s'énerva l'ainé. **Trois ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vu et vous n'êtes bons qu'à vous engueuler.**  
-**C'est de sa faute aussi.**  
-**Riley, la ferme on dirait deux gosses de sept ans, alors t'enfonce pas.**  
-**Ouais, écoutes ton frère et fermes-là.**  
-**Jack,** **s'il te plait,** souffla-t-il las.  
-**Ouais, beh c'est bon on va manger, j'ai faim.**  
-**Oui, à ce soir Riley.**  
-**A ce soir.**

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard noir, puis il la regarda partir. _Trop insolente, trop jolie, trop maline, trop tentatrice, trop hargneuse, trop crédible, trop blessante, trop blessée, trop Jack._

_

(...) Oui, j'avais imaginé des centaines de façon de se retrouver. J'avais pensé au faite que je te cracherais des saloperies au visage, mais une dispute aussi gamine absolument pas. Mais ça c'est nous, imprévisible et adorable.

Jack.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Tu étais pire qu'une addiction, tu sais pire que la drogue, l'alcool ou la cigarette.**  
**  
**  
**19 septembre 2014**  
**  
**  
La blonde ouvrit doucement les yeux fixant la lumière pâle qui s'évadait des endroits où le rideau n'avait pas bien été fermé la veille. Les klaxons et les grincements de pneus se faisaient déjà entendre dans les rues de New-York. Le corps musclé de Thad était étendu délicatement à ses côtés se levant à un rythme régulier. Ses yeux roulèrent jusqu'à la porte où elle se dirigea en toute discrétion.

**o**

Riley regardait Brooklyn se réveiller sous ses yeux rouges de fatigues. Pourquoi n'avait-t-il pu trouver le sommeil cette nuit là ? La blonde qui hantait son esprit avait surement effrayé Morphée qui c'était contentait de le regardait de loin malgré la fatigue dont il était victime.

**o**

Elle se faufila or de l'appartement. _Cinq heure douze,_ elle avait un peu d'avance mais ne pouvait plus rester dans son appartement. Elle prit un taxi dont le chauffeur somnolait encore, à qui elle indiqua de la déposer à l'entrée de Brooklyn.

**o**

Le brun regardait le parcours déjà actif de certain habitant du quartier. _Cinq heure vingt huit_, il pensa une fois de plus à la blonde, à leurs retrouvailles quelque peu chaotique de la veille, ce qu'elle pouvait faire à la secondes. _Bah_ _elle dort imbécile_, cria une petite voix dans sa tête. Une silhouette ce dessina parmi les quelques autres, une longue chevelure blonde, une silhouette frêle et bien dessiné. _Non elle ne dort pas elle est là à Brooklyn, peut-être pour toi._ Il secoua la tête trouvant sa réflexion stupide. Il la regarda sonner à une porte puis entrer en regardant autour d'elle.

**o**

-Bonjours Jack, comment vas-tu ? Lança une femme grisonnante derrière un bureau en bois du vingtième siècle.  
-Ca va et vous ? Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.  
-Très bien. Assieds-toi je t'en pris.  
-Merci.  
-Comment c'est passé ton arrivé à New-York, on n'a pas pu se voir depuis ?  
-Oui, nous avons été prises par le temps.  
-Effectivement. Ton déménagement c'est bien passé ?  
-Oui, oui, très bien, et le votre ? Déplacer tout vos meubles du vingtième ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.  
-Non, effectivement.  
-J'ai une question, lança la blonde en frôlant du bout des doigts la bibliothèque à la dorure fine.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Pourquoi vous m'avez suivi à New-York ? Vous aviez surement beaucoup d'autres clients à Orlando.  
-Tu es une fille passionnante, et je ne veux pas te confier à n'importe qui.  
- Un syndrome confusionnel ça ne doit pas se croiser tout les jours, c'est un cas qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre, l'hyper vigilance, les hallucinations, la rupture avec l'intérieur, les troubles de l'intention, l'obnubilation et les insomnies sont des choses tellement passionnante à étudier.  
-C'est sûr.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être un animal de foire, je ne suis pas folle, je reste certaine que certaine chose ne sont pas que dans ma tête.  
-Je sais Jack, je sais.  
-Et puis ils sont revenus.  
-Qui ?  
-Riley et Connor, enfin ils ne sont pas revenus, ils sont venus ici aussi.  
-Et qu'es-ce que ça t'a fait ? Comment as-tu réagis ?  
-Je pensais que, que ça me ferait du bien de les revoir, du moins Connor, mais j'ai inventé un mensonge au près de Riley, je me suis faite passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.  
-Tu as toujours ton journal ?

Elle jeta un cours coup d'œil à son sac à main qui se trouvait au pied du canapé avant d'affirmer d'un signe de tête. La cinquantenaire s'en empara et sortie un petit briquet.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama la blonde en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Je m'en débarrasse.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Gemi la jeune femme.  
-Parce que tu n'as plus besoin de lui, tu as l'original.  
-Mais on ne se parle pas.  
-Et bien change les choses. C'est un artiste il habite forcément à Brooklyn et il te reste du temps en sortant d'ici.

**o**

Le chanteur garda ses yeux bruns fixés sur la porte qui avait vu passer la blonde il y a plus d'une demi-heure. Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle venait faire ici à cinq heure et demi du matin ? Il resta imperturbable physiquement, aucun de ses muscles ne bougeait, il restait là fixe, appuyé contre la balustrade à fixer la grande porte en bois qui s'étendait devant ses yeux fatigués. Mais dans sa tête la troisième guerre mondial avait lieu, des questions par centaines voir milliers. Un vent froid vint glacer son corps, mais encore une fois il y resta insensible. Peut-être allait-elle rejoindre un amant, ou au contraire elle rentrait chez elle. Non c'était impossible il l'aurai déjà vu si elle habitait en face de chez lui. La porte se rouvri ce qui fit bouger le brun pour la première fois depuis une heure. Il se redressa regardant la blonde, celle-ci leva la tête vers lui. Malgré les cinq mètres qui les séparaient leurs yeux ne se détachérent pas gardant ce lien intime qu'ils se créaient dans le silence. Elle finit par lui adresser un petit signe de main alors qu'un taxi venait de se garer à sa hauteur. _Six heure trente huit,_ elle cachait un secret qu'il allait vite découvrir, il était inconditionnellement fou d'elle mais ca elle le savait déjà.

Il la chercherait partout dans la fac aujourd'hui, mais sans succès, absente pour une maladie dont elle n'était pas victime.

_  
_19 septembre 2014_

_J'écris aujourd'hui ma dernière page, mes derniers mots, mes derniers soupires et angoisses. Demain tu passeras au bûcher, trois ans que je tiens, que je vis comme ça et je dois arrêter. Tu étais pire qu'une addiction tu sais, pire que la drogue, l'alcool, ou la cigarette_.

20 septembre 2014

-Bonjours Jack !  
-Bonjours, souffla la blonde.  
-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
-Vous aller le détruire, souffla-t-elle en tendant le journal. Trois ans de ma vie ne se résument qu'à lui.  
-Je sais.  
-Parfois je me regarde dans le miroir et je me dis "Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"  
-Pourquoi tu fais quoi ?  
-Pourquoi je continue à vivre alors que ma vie devient un enfer.  
-Parce que au final tu l'aimes quand même, la vie.  
-Ou parce que je suis totalement maso.  
-Il faut être complètement fou pour résister à la vie.  
-Je suis totalement folle.  
-Je croyais que je devais t'aider à prouver le contraire.  
-Et je ne vois pas où vous y trouvez du plaisir c'est peine perdue.  
-Tu lui as parlé ?  
-A qui ?  
-Riley ?  
-Pourquoi on change de conversation ?  
-Parce qu'au fond c'est de lui que tu veux qu'on parle.  
-Pendant trois ans je me suis battue contre lui, contre son souvenir, parfois je l'entendais, je sentais son parfum, il m'arrivait même de le voir. C'était un manque constant que mon esprit essayait de combler.  
-Et depuis que tu l'as revu ça a changé ?  
-La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, j'avais à peine onze ans, onze ans et huit jours à vrai dire, j'avais perdu mes parents sept jours plus tôt, je m'étais échappée de l'orphelinat pour la deuxième ou troisième fois, troisième. Je voyais des bébés partir tout les jours, mais je savais très bien que moi personne ne viendrait me chercher, en cinq jours j'ai vu partir quatre enfants, mais moi personne ne voulait de moi. Qui veut d'une enfant complètement folle qui a vu ses parents se faire tuer devant ses yeux ? Déjà qu'une enfant de mon âge, alors traumatisé en plus, mes chances étaient nuls. Enfin j'avais fait quelques provisions, pris des livres et j'étais partie, les yeux baissés et bordés de larmes j'avançais dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber, mais on m'a percuté, un petit garçon brun m'a regardé tout gêné et m'a aidé à me relever, j'ai vu le même petit garçon le jour de la rentrée, le même regard, les mêmes traits, alors encore une fois j'ai cru à un mirage, mais c'était bien lui, là face à moi, gêné, beau, Riley, comme la première fois.  
-Là est venu le mensonge ?

Elle joua un court laps de temps avec la chaîne en argent ornée de quelques breloques pendu à son poignet, elle murmura un faible "oui" en attrapant le "R" gris qui était bien plus importante à ses yeux que le reste des pendus.

-Je ne pouvais pas retrouver ce petit garçon attachant auquel on pardonne tout et qui nous manque après trois minutes d'absence, je ne voulais pas l'affronter, retomber dans ses filets, j'ai plus la force de lutter.  
-Et ce sentiment de manque ?  
-Il est toujours là, il est constant. C'est comme si rien n'était assez grand, je peux le combler un peu mais la plait reste ouverte. Et plus je le vois, plus je l'entends et plus c'est insoutenable et meurtrier.  
-Mais tu as Thad maintenant.  
-Quand j'ai vu Riley ça m'a rappelé à quel point mon amour pour lui est insignifiant et fragile.  
-Tu as vu Riley hier ?  
-On devait être à cinq mètres, mais c'était un peu comme si on était chacun sur un quai du métro, on est près, on peut se voir, on se lâche pas des yeux, le contacte semble tellement fort, puis le métro arrive et l'un des deux fuit par peur de la suite.  
-Et qui a fuit ?  
-Moi.  
-Tu as eu peur de la suite ?  
-Sinon je n'aurais pas fuit.  
-Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?  
-Sortir d'ici, aller à la Fac, peut-être aller boire un verre avec des amis ce soir, si je m'en fais du moins.  
-Et bien bonne journée, je te laisse vaguer à tes occupations.  
-Bonne journée.

**o**

Il sortie sur la terrasse s'appuyant à la balustrade comme la veille, six heure quarante deux, il l'avait peut-être déjà loupé. On frappa timidement à sa porte, six heure quarante quatre affichait maintenant le micro-onde. Visiteur matinal. Visiteuse matinal.


End file.
